chicago_pdfandomcom-20200223-history
Now Is Always Temporary
Now Is Always Temporary is the forth episode of the first season and the 4th overall episode of Chicago P.D. Summary Olinsky tries to protect his daughter. A counterfeiting operation is investigated. When a hoarder is arrested, more than clutter is uncovered. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Fluger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Archie Kao as Sheldon Jin Recurring Cast * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt Guest Cast * Alina Jenine Taber as Lexi Olinsky * Josh Segarra as Justin Voight * Stella Maeve as Nadia Decotis * Don Forston as Phil Rodiger * Matthew Sherbach as Lonnie Rodiger * Tom Hickey as Agent Hill * R. Charles Wilkerson as Pastor Mike * Lucas Marx as Brayden * Steve O'Connell as Dean Masters * Howie Johnson as Sgt. Conroy * Paige Smith as Adam Mazur * Tara Mallen as Renee Evans * Molly Pan as Lissa * Frank Meo as Paramedic * Alexis J. Rogers as Principal Brenner * Kevin Michael Doyle as Commander Steve Burtt * Brendan Samuel Sullivan as Gareth Evans * Tim Vaughn as Glenn Ward * Michael McCracken as John * Marvin Cruz as Bouncer Plot The team heads to an intense hostage situation where an artist holds a gun on a terrified, half-naked woman. They manage to save the woman, but the suspect turns the gun on himself right after, committing suicide in spectacular fashion. Lindsay takes the lead on the woman, Lissa, who admits she's a rookie call girl replacement for the artist's regular high-end prostitute, Nadia. They locate Nadia at a known sex club, but she gives Ruzek the slip - and a swift kick to the groin - before Lindsay pulls her in for questioning. A tip from Nadia turns into another dead body, only this time Voight finds a clue at the crime scene - fabric perfect for counterfeiting. This sends them back to the artist's apartment where the big discovery occurs - an entire room dedicated to the meticulous process of counterfeiting. This guy really was an artist. At a busy bar, Halstead confronts a familiar face - Phil Rodiger, the man Halstead accosted last week for reasons related to the death of child. This time Halstead doesn't hold back - he punches Phil in the bar, a move that nails Halstead with a formal complaint (in addition to the preexisting restraining order). Voight warns him to cool down, but when Halstead finally divulges his history with the Rodiger family, his anger makes more sense. Lonnie, Phil's son, was accused of murdering a kid named Kyle - the brother of Halstead's high school girlfriend - and Halstead found the body. Despite clear, incriminating evidence, Lonnie got off scot-free due to two things: his father's lies and a smart lawyer. Meanwhile, Olinsky's marital problems continue to relegate him to the garage. Although this would jeopardize some families, Olinsky somehow manages to foster his relationship with his optimistic daughter, Lexi, and the two make plans to attend the father-daughter dance at her high school. That is, until the principal calls Olinsky in to discuss a handful of joints she found on Lexi. Turns out, she was holding them for her boyfriend, Brayden. Without missing a beat, Olinsky drags Brayden back to the station and scares him straight - a move that incites Lexi. But she soon warms to Olinsky's intentions and apologizes by showing up in front of the garage in a dress. Why let a little suspension from school get in the way of a father-daughter dance? Olinksy chooses a record and the two dance in the driveway. Earlier, Voight, Lindsay and Voight's son, Justin, enjoy a dinner together where Voight springs some big news: he wrangled Justin a gig working maintenance at the Chicago Transit Authority. Even with his dad's reputation on the line, Justin still blows the opportunity by getting in a fight at a bar later, causing Voight to pull more strings to get him out of jail time. But Justin remains ungrateful and rails against his father, insisting he's changed and that Voight doesn't understand what being the son of a cop means in prison. The argument ends without resolution; Voight watches his son storm away. Desk Sergeant Platt sends officers Atwater and Officer Kim Burgess to a hoarder's house for an arrest - except Burgess refuses to bring in the woman in cuffs for such a light crime. Platt rails against them when she hears Burgess disobeyed orders and the officers return to the house a second time with the full intention of carting the hoarder away. As Atwater demands to see progress in the woman's cleanup process, he and Burgess enter the house and - to their horror - discover a child locked inside a cabinet. Back at District 21, in a moment that both officers savor, Platt applauds Atwater and Burgess on their work. Lindsay, still on the hunt for the counterfeiters, leans on Nadia - now going through drug withdrawal - and promises to hook her up in exchange for more info. Nadia's foggy memory leads to the arrest of a group of goons that got paid to hit the second guy - except Lindsay and her team prove that whoever ordered the hit paid them in fake dough. With this knowledge, the goons give up Glen Ward, a notorious counterfeiter who recently purchased some real estate under another name. Voight rallies the crew for a night raid and, sure enough, Ward's got a working counterfeit facility under wraps. But he won't go down without a fight. Gunfire from both sides lights up the place before the squad apprehends Ward and secures mountains of cash. Too bad it's not real. As promised, Lindsay drives Nadia to score some heroin, except now that Nadia's sober, Lindsay reminds her she has a choice - there's a clinic across the street. Without receiving an answer, Lindsay leaves Nadia to her own devices... and, just a couple blocks away, with Nadia in the rearview mirror, Lindsay holds back tears. Videos |-|Promotional= Chicago PD 1x04 Promo "Now is Always Temporary" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes